Hungry
by rockhotch31
Summary: It's a new baseball season for my OC Zach Hotchner and his family. More importantly, some other very special family members are coming for a visit. This is a continuation of my ongoing series with my OC along with his dad Aaron. It will also feature Jack and David Rossi. I will keep the true BAU Unit Chief alive here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again. :D I thought we should check in on this growing family. You will catch that reference in later chapters. However, by growing, I don't mean in numbers. Just some growing twins that a set of grandparents and some uncles are catching up with.**

**Sorry, baseball chapter first. I'm setting up another story.**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach walked into the first day of pitchers' and catchers' spring training. He looked around and shook his head. Almost every player wanting a roster spot, including the veterans were already there as well. Of all the players invited to spring training, only three were missing. They were held-up with their visas from entering the U.S. because they were not due to be in camp for another ten days.

Zach greeted the familiar faces as well as the new ones with a smile. The newbies got a handshake. The team members he knew got a hug. He then looked each of them in eye. "How hungry are you?" Zach questioned. The coaching staff and the veteran team members noticed.

Two days later, the team walked into the clubhouse to start practice. There were two large cardboard boxes in the middle of the room. Brian Snitker, the manager came out of his office and opened one box. He pulled out t-shirt and looked at his players. He opened the dry weave material t-shirt in Atlanta Braves blue with the Nike logo that would show above their buttoned uniform shirts.

The front was blazed with _How hungry are you? _in large white letters down the front of the shirt. The players gathered around to grab the short and long-sleeved versions.

-00CM00-

Three weeks later, Zach, Andy and Freddie walked into their shared condo smiling after an afternoon game against the Minnesota Twins. Their wives and children were waiting for them.

Charlie Freeman flew at his dad. "Hi daddy!" he shouted as Freddie pulled him into his arms. Freddie hugged his son and then enveloped Chelsea in the hug.

AJ Minton walked up to Andy with her arms spread out and a big smile. "Hug daddy." Andy happily compiled and then kissed Victoria, pulling her into a hug.

Zach looked at Caleigh. She pointed into the living room with a smile. The twins were happily enjoying their toys. Zach hugged Caleigh. "How was the flight?"

"Piece of cake," Caleigh smiled. "They slept in their car seats that the flight attendants helped me buckle them into the seat. I put the ear protection over the ears when we started to land. They didn't wake up."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Will they remember me?" he whispered.

Caleigh shook her head at him. "Zach! We've Skyped every night. Go see your children."

Zach walked into the living room. Trevor, trying desperately to get up on his knees and failing miserably looked at Zach. His bright smile lit up his face. "Hi son," Zach smiled, pulling him up into his arms.

Taylor, recognizing her father's voice rolled over and looked at her dad. Her smile lit the room as she babbled at him. The Freeman and Minton families smiled at each other. "Hi sweetheart," Zach smiled, picking her up in his other arm and kissing her.

Even with the guys playing spring training games, the three couples and their children had a wonderful time together for the next ten days. The pool, sunscreen and Weber grill got a workout.

-00CM00-

Greg Maddux looked at the pitchers and catchers in the conference room of the clubhouse ten days before the final cut of players. While final cuts would still be made to get to the twenty-five man roster, those in the room that wouldn't make that cut would be on immediate call-up from Gwinnett, the Triple A club if needed. "Congratulations gentlemen," he smiled. "Welcome to the Atlanta Braves." Zach and Brian McCann, sitting in the back of room winked at each other.

Maddux looked at his pitching staff. "Now begins the process of me making you better. With the help of two veteran catchers." He pulled up the screen covering the white board of the cryptic system that he, Zach and Brian had developed to make the pitchers locate pitches. Most of the pitching staff just looked at each other, shaking their heads. They didn't get it.

-00CM00-

The Braves opened the 2019 season in Philadelphia. They lost all three games. The hitters in the line-up provided their punch. The pitching staff, mostly importantly, the bullpen let the team down issuing too many walks not using the new location system. The Phillies hitters took advantage of those mistakes.

Snit looked at Maddux on the plane home to Atlanta. "Skip, trust us," Maddog said. He nodded to Snit as Zach and Brain walked toward them. Maddox evilly smiled at Snit. "You're the skipper. You manage the argument," he whispered.

"Skip, it's the home opener and BMac is back home in Atlanta. He starts," Zach said.

"Not a chance Cob," Brian retorted. "We've got lessons to teach that bullpen. Minnie has buy-in and you know each other. Who better to give those lessons? Hell, if you fart crosswise, Minnie knows the signal."

Zach shook his head and started to open his mouth. "Can it Cob," Snit growled. "BMac is right and Doggie and I have already talked. You and Minnie teach some lessons, get us through six innings and then it's a Brian McCann welcome home handling the bullpen."

Zach looked at McCann. "For the record. I'm a Hotchner. I've never farted crosswise in my life. We're straight shooters." The other three laughed.

The Braves home opener was the next night in Atlanta. Zach warmed up Andy in the bullpen under Maddog's watchful eye. He smiled at his two brightest pupils.

Zach and Andy finished their warm-up session. They headed for the gate to enter the field. Zach looked at the rest of the pitching staff. "How hungry are you?"

The pitchers looked at him. "Hungry!" they all shouted back.

Zach stopped and looked at them. "Then watch and maybe learn," Zach smiled at them.

"Judas Priest," Andy snarled, looking at Zach as they walked onto the SunTrust Field. "No pressure."

Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Minnie, why do you think the coaches have you pitching the home opener?"

"Thanks a helluva lot Cob," Minnie growled.

Zach smiled at his friend. "It's you and me Minnie. We're teaching lessons to a bunch of kids," he said, rubbing his friend's shoulder. All the Braves' wives were attendance at the game with their children. Dansby Swanson's fiancée Stephanie helped Caleigh with one of the twins.

Minnie pitched six innings, scattering two hits with no runs. Zach and Freddie both homered to back him up. They weren't the only ones.

Brian McCann, an Atlanta native and former hometown drafted player, coming out to catch the seventh inning, received a huge welcome home from the Atlanta fans that lasted over a minute. The rest of the team joined in the ovation.

Wes Parsons was the only one of the bullpen's pitching staff that understood and bought into the Maddux pitch location system. He retired the Cubs batters in order in the seventh inning with BMac calling locations as well as Zach.

Arodys Vizcaíno, the Braves closer, was already starting to loosen up in the bullpen. He looked at the bullpen coach. "Can you teach me more of that location system?"

Parsons pitched a perfect eighth inning. Vizcaíno pitched a lights out ninth inning. The Braves won 8-0.

Maddux looked Brian Snitker in the eye. "How hungry are you?" he smiled.

###

**A/N: Just a note. The MLB season is 162 games long. I've touched on a couple of games. The season ends in October. I promise you two things.**

**It's not all going to be about baseball. But like I said at the top, I'm setting up some things for a story later this summer.**

**Refresher – Brian Snitker, aka Snit, is the manager, aka boss of the team. Zach's baseball idol Greg Maddux, aka Doggie/Maddog, is the pitching coach.**

**And the rest of this story is going to be family.**

**How hungry are you? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm following the Atlanta Braves actual schedule. They will be on the road for the Easter holiday. Hence the visit one week earlier.**

Chapter 2

The texts for their upcoming road trip to Atlanta flew between the Hotchner brothers and Dave through the early month of April. They finally settled on a plan. They would make the two-day trek to Atlanta with the stop in Gastonia on Thursday. Zach had a home game that night against the Mets.

But Zach had a day off on Monday. So the six of them and Molly would make the trip back to D.C. on Tuesday in one day. The two extra surprises along on the trip agreed with the plan. Jack, missing four days of school, faithfully promised to catch up on all his school lessons before they left the Atlanta area to go back home.

The Thursday before Palm Sunday, Dave walked into the Hotchner home for a late breakfast, smiling at the crew, rolling in his luggage bag. He set it down and looked at Jack who was stuffing in the last of his pancakes Kim had made. "Let me finish Uncle Dave and I'm on top of it," Jack smiled.

Aaron beaded a glare at Dave. "What Aaron?" he smiled. "I might have done a thing."

"Damnit Dave, you know how well I handle a _thing_."

Dave smiled. "Aaron, you should listen to Garcia more. There is wisdom in her words."

Jack slid off his seat at the table, rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. "You rock Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, grabbing Dave's bag.

"You roll Champino," Dave smiled. "Get it done."

"On it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, flying up the steps to his room with Molly hotly on his heels.

"What the hell did you do?" Aaron asked.

"Something to make our lives simpler for this trip," Dave smiled.

Sean looked at Dave and gave him the Hotchner glare as he and Kim put their plates into the dishwasher. "I'm not feeling the love here Dave."

"Will you two tight ass Hotchner brothers relax?" Dave challenged back.

Merrill Dobson looked at Dave with an appreciative smile. "I've got your back."

"Thanks Merrill," Dave said.

Sela came into the kitchen, showered and dressed, accepting a plate of pancakes and sausages from Beth. "Thanks for letting us get a nap," she smiled.

Sean smiled at her. "Kim and I took advantage of JetBlue as well," he winked. "Just not the red-eye."

"Merrill and I both slept the two hours. The power nap we got here was gold."

Aaron blew off the side conversation. "But why does that make me think you've spent some money," he challenged at Dave.

"You know me too well my friend," Dave smiled.

"God damnit Dave," Aaron snarled.

"Aaron, I rented a Traverse, an eight passenger rig from your buddy at the Chevrolet dealership where you and Zach buy your vehicles. He gave me a helluva a deal when I told him the plan. And I can afford it."

Merrill smiled at him. "I know there's more."

"You're good," Dave pointed back at him. "We all agreed to pack light. One suitcase for each of the room sharers," he said looking at Aaron and Beth. "Jack and I are bunking together this weekend. That's what he's doing, putting his stuff into my bag. There's plenty of room in the back of the Traverse for the three bags, a medium sized cooler and a grocery bag. And I've got to say, lots of leg room for backpacks and small bags."

Jack blew back into the kitchen with Dave's luggage bag, his backpack and Molly's bed. "This too Uncle Dave?"

"Piece of cake Champino," Dave smiled.

Beth looked at Jack. "Catch up assignments in that backpack?"

"You know it," Jack smiled. "I might need Zach to help with some of the algebra." Beth and Dobsons smiled at him. Sean playfully rubbed his head.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Sure it's going to be a full crew in the vehicle. But Aaron, we're all together. It works better than two cars trying to keep up with each other in traffic."

"Make it so Number One," Jack said, taking Dave's bag to the garage.

"His plan does have merits Aaron," Sean smiled.

"Thanks for the back-up brother," Aaron growled.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "You don't want me to pile on." An hour later, the crew was on the road.

-00CM00-

With their late start but with guaranteed hotel reservations, the travelers took their time getting to Gastonia. Jack shared the backseat of the third tier of the seating rows of the vehicle with Molly sleeping on her bed underneath his legs. Sela and Beth joined him. The ladies softly chatted as Jack worked on his studies.

Merrill, Kim and Sean were in the second set of seats. Kim, curled in Sean's arm, her head on his chest, took a nap. Sean conked out as well. Merrill chatted with Aaron and Dave who, as usual, was Aaron's wingman in the front passenger seat.

Aaron took advantage of the first rest stop along the freeway. Jack got Molly out to get her to run a bit. The cooler full of water and soft drinks took a hit along with the grocery bag of snacks. Climbing back in, Dave and Sean sat in the backseat with Jack. Molly curled back up on her bed. Merrill was Aaron's co-pilot as Beth, Sela and Kim shared the second seat. The ladies had a wonderful conversation. Sean smiled at Dave looking over Jack's shoulder at his video game. "Who knew you were a gamer old man?" Sean smiled, stretching out his arm across the length of the seat top.

"Hey Sean! I taught both the boys how to game."

"Don't doubt that Dave," Sean smiled. Merrill winked at Aaron.

"I just hope you didn't teach my nephews all your games," Sean zinged back. Merrill roared with laughter.

"You're forgiven my brother," Aaron smiled as the ladies laughed.

"Busted Uncle Dave," Jack whispered.

Dave shook his head, knowing any response on his part would suck him more into Sean's trap and would get Aaron involved. He just glared at Sean. Sean and Jack just laughed more.

Two hours later, they switched seats again at the next rest stop. Jack proudly smiled at being his dad's co-pilot. Molly was curled up under his legs on her bed.

-00CM00-

The front desk staff at the Best Western in Gastonia smiled at the group walking in. "Welcome back," Anna smiled at Aaron. "We've got your usual rooms ready." Jenna, the second staff member got Merrill and Sela quickly checked into their room, handing them their keys.

Anna handed Aaron the keys for one room and looked at Dave. "Sorry big dog," she smiled, handing him the room keys for he and Jack's room. "Beth is good."

Dave looked at Beth. "I took advantage of the internet at the first rest stop. You rented the vehicle. The Hotchners have got your room for the night."

"Walk away roomie," Jack snarked.

Sean flexed his muscles. "I'm his back-up," pointing at Jack, "and kicked in on the room with my brother and his wife."

Merrill laughed. "Jack is right Dave. Walk away."

Jack tugged Dave's arm. "Come on roomie. No fighting tonight." The rest laughed.

They all as usual enjoyed the pool, hot tub and pizza night at the Best Western in Gastonia.

-00CM00-

It was an early morning for the hotel gang. They wanted to get to Atlanta before Zach had to leave to get ready for the Friday night game. After a rest stop on the leg to the Atlanta area, Jack, Beth and Dave had the "rookies" to the kids' Lawrenceville home in the second tier of seats with Sean being Aaron's co-pilot. Aaron took the turn onto Delta Queen Avenue. Sean shook his head.

Merrill smiled, putting his arm around Sela. "Nice play kid. You two did it right," he said to himself. Sela nodded her acceptance.

Aaron looked at Sean in the seat across from him. "And they had the money to do it," he smiled.

"Bring it home dad," Dave smiled, winking at Jack in the backseat along with Beth. Molly barked her excitement as Aaron parked the vehicle in the driveway of Zach and Caleigh's southern home.

Caleigh came out the front door, letting Lexie out. Merrill opened the door next to him. Molly bolted out to see her sister. Caleigh smiled at the group getting out as the dogs romped. "Welcome to our southern home."

"Holy shit girl," Sean said, shaking his head as they all stretched, getting out of the vehicle.

Caleigh beamed at Sela and Merrill. "What a great surprise! Zach will love it too. But please come inside and forget about your luggage for now. Because what is happening doesn't last long and then two kids conk out."

Aaron and Beth moved to the door with the rest following them. Caleigh waved them into the kitchen area of the home as Jack chased in the dogs. Sean and Merrill looked around at the space, shaking their heads at each other at the expanse of the home.

Caleigh smiled with a point. The twins were each sitting in a high chair. Zach and Gabby were feeding the twins peas and sweet potatoes sharing the baby food jars between them. Trev pounded his hand on the tray for more food.

Caleigh smiled at the group that assembled. "How hungry are you?" she smiled.

Beth wrapped her arm around Aaron with a proud smile, rubbing his back as Zach and Gabby shoved in more spoonfuls.

"They're my niece and nephew," Jack smiled. "They rock." Sean rubbed his shoulder smiling as the twins smiled at the familiar faces and voices.

**###**

**A/N: Skype is a wonderful thing. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and the reviews. I appreciate them all. And to those of you just reading: I appreciate that as well. Thank you.**

Chapter 3

Zach shook his head at Sela and Merrill with a smile, pulling Trev out of his highchair. Caleigh joined him with the dishcloth to clean up Trev. His chin and cheek area had portions of his solid lunch on it. "Hi gang. Welcome to Georgia and our southern home, two kids on solid food and our godsend Gabby," he smiled.

Beth walked up to Gabby who was pulling Taylor out of her highchair. "Hi you," Beth smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "It's good to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise," Gabby smiled, handing Tay to her.

Beth shook her head in disbelief at how much Tay had grown, holding her as Caleigh got her cleaned up. Zach handed Trev to Aaron. "Skype doesn't do justice to how much you've grown my lady," Beth smiled, kissing Tay.

"No it doesn't," Aaron said, smiling at his grandson reaching for grandpa's nose.

Gabby went into the kitchen and hit a button on the microwave. Forty seconds later, Aaron and Beth gave their grandchildren their bottles. After a collective burp, the twins contentedly fell asleep. Caleigh and Zach greeted their guests with deep hugs as Aaron and Beth took the kids upstairs to tuck them in for their afternoon nap.

They both got to Sela and Merrill. "This is a huge surprise," Zach smiled, pulling Sela into a hug.

Merrill hugged Caleigh. "Aaron and Beth asked us if we wanted to come along. We couldn't resist seeing the kids and your southern home." He looked at Zach. "Holy shit kid," he smiled, waving his finger around the great room.

"When you get handed lemons, make lemonade," Zach smiled. He looked at his watch. "But let's get you all settled in before I have to go to work." Merrill looked at him. "It's the job that pays the bills Merrill," Zach smiled. He and Caleigh hugged Aaron and Beth as they re-joined the group.

Dave looked at Zach. "I'm bunking in with Jack on the pull out couch. Does that make your life easier?" he smiled.

"That depends on the Dobsons," Caleigh said, looking at them.

Sela shook her head with a smile. "Your two brothers said the bedroom downstairs, including the pull out sofa bed, is the bomb."

Zach looked at her. "You all talk?" He shook his head. "Of course you do," as Sela and Merrill smiled at him. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled into their rooms and back in the kitchen area.

Merrill looked at Sean. "We scored," he smiled.

"I don't doubt that. I've got to share a bathroom with my big brother." Aaron rolled his eyes.

Merrill laughed. "Seriously Sean, you've got to check it out. We're next to the trophy room. It's impressive."

Zach shook his head. "Caleigh will give you all the nickel tour. But I've got to head out." He softly whistled. "Jack!"

Jack blew into the kitchen wearing sneakers and socks instead of his slides. "I'm in Zach. I just wanna hang out with you and the guys this afternoon."

Zach smiled. "Gee, why did I guess that?" he said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "Your practice jersey and spikes are in my locker." He looked at the rest of the group. "You gonna be there tonight?"

"Dummy," Sean snarled, looking at Zach. "Part of the reason we all can down here." Merrill pointed at Sean with a smile.

"Busted bro," Jack smiled.

"Get your ass in my truck," Zach said, kissing Caleigh good-bye. He kissed Beth's cheek as well and then followed Jack into the garage. Aaron and Dave smiled at the boys as they left.

Three hours later, the group was ushered into John Schuerholz's private suite. Caleigh was at home with the twins along with Victoria, AJ and Dani who were there to help her with the twins getting their dinner. Lexie, Molly and Dani loved being around the kids.

Sean and Merrill shook their heads at each other looking around the suite. Dave winked at Aaron. "Welcome to bigs gang," he smiled at them.

Beth looked at Aaron. "Where's John?"

Aaron smiled at her. "Celebrating his anniversary with Karen on a remote Caribbean island."

"And he just lets you have his suite?" Sean asked his brother.

Aaron smiled. "Yes he does. He sorta likes your nephew. He supports this family. But honestly Sean, John does this for all of the players when they have family in town. He's that good."

Jack blew into the suite twenty minutes before game time, escorted by a staff member of the Braves. "Thanks Angie," Jack smiled at her.

"Any time Jack," she smiled, sharing a high five with him. She smiled at Beth and Aaron.

"Thanks Angie," Beth smiled.

Jason deGroom, the NL Cy Young winner the past season and Andy Minton dueled into a scoreless seventh inning. Freddie Freeman stepped into the batter's box in the bottom of the seventh and promptly lined a double down the right field line on the first pitch.

Zach homered him home two pitches later. The Braves bullpen took care of the rest.

Beth drove the group home with Kim as her co-pilot.

"What a game," Merrill smiled.

"Yup," Dave smiled.

Two minutes later, Merrill said the same thing. "Yup," Dave hiccupped.

Kim smiled at Beth. "Shuddup you two," Sela snarled at her two seatmates.

Aaron and Sean were in the backseat, in not much better shape. Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "Damn he's good."

"That's my son," Aaron smiled. Beth just shook her head. Kim laughed.

Zach and Jack got home in time to give the twins their nightly bottle. Beth smiled at Jack as he fed Taylor. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was awesome Beth," Jack smiled as Taylor drank her formula mixed with some cereal. "It was great to see all the guys and hang out with them. And JD and BMac are awesome," he smiled.

Zach looked at Beth, Kim and Sela. "Where are the guys?" he asked with a snicker.

"You know better," Kim growled back.

Zach laughed. "Guys' night and free beer." Sela pointed at the tip of her nose. He looked at Beth. "How polluted are they?"

"They enjoyed a good game and are tucked in," Beth smiled, winking at Sela. Beth looked at Zach. "Food for him tonight?" she said, pointing at Jack. "He's a bottomless pit lately."

Caleigh smiled. "It's called a growth spurt Beth. We've got it times two."

Zach smiled at Beth. "Single cheeseburgers, a shared large french fry and small chocolate shakes at the Golden Arches on the way home."

"Shit," Jack said.

"Watch you language mister," Beth growled.

"Beth, I've got to put up with Uncle Dave snoring."

"Shit," Zach smiled, burping Trevor. He handed Trevor to Beth. "You get him tucked in grandma," he smiled. "I've got Jack," he said kissing her cheek.

Jack expertly burped Taylor and handed her to Sela. He looked at Zach. "I've missed that," Jack smiled at his brother. Beth kissed Jack good night and took Trev upstairs. Sela followed her. The boys both shared good nights with Kim.

She looked at Zach. "You've got the house shut down?" Lexie and Molly curled up on their respective beds by the patio door.

Zach smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "You know better."

"Good night Aunt Kim," Jack said, giving her a hug.

Kim kissed his head. "Good night Jackster."

Caleigh and Zach got Jack into bed with Dave snoring away. Zach slapped his feet. "Roll over on your side Uncle Dave." Dave stirred and rolled onto his side.

Jack said his prayers. "I've missed that," Caleigh smiled at Jack, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. "Good night Jack," she smiled, kissing his head. "Luvs ya," she smiled.

"Back at ya," Jack yawned.

Zach kissed Jack's head. "Good night bro. Love you."

"Love you too Zach," Jack yawned, falling asleep.

-00CM00-

The twins woke after six the next morning. Caleigh and Zach headed out of their bedroom and into the twins' room to see Beth and Kim already changing diapers. Beth smiled at them. "Parents' reprieve this morning. Go back to bed."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Zach yawned, rubbing his chest hair. He gently grabbed Caleigh's hand and pulled her back into their bedroom. Kim smiled at Beth.

Two hours later, the kitchen of the kids' southern home was busy. Trev and Tay were happily on the comforter in the living room with Lexie and Molly keeping a close watch. Beth and Kim were snuggled back in bed.

Sela pointed at the kids to Caleigh and Zach. "They're going to be crawling soon," she smiled. Both of them were up on their hands and knees rocking back and forth.

"I don't want to hear that," Caleigh said as she cooked breakfast for Sela, Zach and herself.

Jack blew in, showered for the day. Zach looked at him."Homework all caught up?"

Jack smiled. "I get the 'y' in Algebra now. You've got to help me with just two problems." The doorbell rang. Jack went to the door. Rashad and Miguel came in, played with the twins for a bit while meeting Molly, who immediately took to Jack's friends. The three of them sat down in the kitchen counter chairs.

"Breakfast please before I take off with the guys," Jack smiled.

Zach looked at Jack. "Homemade egg muffin with bacon is on the menu this morning."

"That works," Jack smiled. "Maybe two?"

Zach looked at Miguel and Rashad. "Maybe two more," Rashad smiled. "Breakfast was light at home." Miguel smiled his acceptance.

Zach shook his head, pulling out more eggs, bacon and cheese slices, looking at Caleigh. "When did we sign up for five bottomless pits?"

Caleigh rubbed his chest. "When their parents are my back-up when you are on the road," she smiled, kissing him.

Sela smiled at Zach. "You just got your ass plunked Cob." Miguel smiled and pointed at Zach.

"Thanks pal," Zach growled at Miguel. Rashad and Miguel shared a high five.

Sela smiled at the boys, giving Jack a hug. "Stick it to him guys."

Jack smiled at Rashad and Miguel. "This is Sela. She's way cool."

"Got that Jack," Rashad said. Miguel shyly smiled at her.

After feeding the boys, Zach got them into the garage. He looked at Jack, pointing at his bike. "Height adjustment on the seat?" Jack smiled as Zach went to his tool bench. Ten minutes later, the boys took off with Zach making sure they had their helmets on.

Zach came into the house with the rest of the crew up. He looked at his dad and smiled. "Don't give me the Hotchner glare. I'm not going to say a word. You've seen me the same way how many times?"

"Thank you and good morning son," Aaron said, taking the coffee cup Caleigh offered. "Where's Jack?", he said, hugging Zach.

"At the park with Rashad and Miguel." Aaron smiled.

Zach looked at Dave. "You're a lost cause." Dave gave him a one-finger salute back. He looked at Sean. "You rock," sharing a high five with him with his bullshit smile.

Merrill looked at Zach. Zach broadly smiled. "You've got a wife and she doesn't need my back-up."

"No she doesn't," Merrill smiled, taking the cup of coffee Sela offered him.

Zach dove in to help Caleigh and Sela cook breakfasts for the early morning sitters after their nap and the slightly hung-over guys. Beth and Kim got Trev and Tay blissfully enjoying their morning nap while they waited for their breakfast.

Sela smiled at Caleigh frying eggs on the flattop skillet as Zach toasted more English muffins. "You know I'm right about the crawlers," she said, pulling out the cooked bacon warming in the oven to help Caleigh put the breakfast sandwiches together.

Caleigh looked at her and smiled. "We know. Don't ask us if we're prepared for that." Sela rubbed her arm as Beth and Aaron smiled.

Everyone pitched in on the kitchen clean up. Sean looked at Caleigh. "I hate to ask after you've just cooked. But what's happening tonight around here with Zach having a game?"

Caleigh smiled. "And old fashioned neighborhood cook-out and potluck dinner." She pulled out a sheet of paper from a drawer of an email between her, Victoria, Moesha and Alec. "Pick your poison ladies," she smiled at Kim and Sela. "Beth and I have the fruit salad."

Kim looked at Sela. "I think we need showers and a grocery store run."

"That's a girls' date," Caleigh smiled. "I've got to pick-up the burgers I ordered. Plus the hotdogs." She looked at Dave. "Fork up thirty bucks. You're buying the hamburger and hot dogs buns and chipping in on buying the fruit."

Dave pulled out his wallet and started to pull out a Ben Franklin. "I'm pitching in on the burgers too," he smiled, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Damnit Dave," Caleigh growled. "Zach and I can afford that."

"So can I," Dave smiled as he only could do.

"The loveable ass," Sean snarked. Dave pointed at him with his Cheshire cat smile.

"Asshole," Caleigh said.

"Thank you for the reminder of my second wife," Dave smiled back. Sean snickered.

Aaron looked at Caleigh. "Go upstairs and take your shower my daughter."

"I walk away Aaron, he wins."

Dave shook his head. "It's not about winning my love," he said, pulling Caleigh to his side. "It's about me being Uncle Dave."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "You're forgiven," taking the Franklin.

Three hours later, Zach got ready to leave for the night game. Aaron looked at him. "I've got the night off dad," he smiled. "BMac is catching tonight. I just have to be there for BP." Aaron smiled. "Have some leftovers waiting for me," he smiled, kissing Beth's cheek.

"You got it," she smiled.

Zach kissed Caleigh. "Loves ya babe."

Caleigh kissed him. "Back at you. Say good-bye to the boys." Jack, Rashad and Miguel were playing catch in the backyard while throwing around tennis balls for Lex and Molly to chase.

"Got it babe," he smiled.

-00CM00-

The neighborhood group had a wonderful cookout. They gathered around in the Great Room after dinner to watch the game. Lexie, Dani and Molly took turns chasing AJ around the house. And deeply policed her from getting into areas she shouldn't. Vic and Caleigh flew into the guest bathroom on the first floor at AJ crying. Lex had a hold onto the bottom of her shirt to keep her out of the cabinet below the sink.

Caleigh smiled at Vic, picking up AJ, chiding her daughter that Lex was right. "Zach has already installed child proof locks on all the cupboards that have cleaning supplies. Gabby kicked his butt about that."

Vic smiled. "Andy did the same thing after his mother visited just before AJ started crawling." She looked at her best friend. "But Cal," she said, nodding at Lex, "I think you've got an extra sitter."

"That we deeply love," Caleigh smiled rubbing Lex's head. "Thanks girl." Lex gave her a happy bark back.

The Braves weren't having that kind of luck. They were leading the Mets 4-1. But in the sixth inning, McCann, sliding into third base came up limping, grabbing his right hamstring.

Like past years, the Braves carried three catchers. Snit put Tyler Flowers into BMac's spot, wanting Zach to have a night off.

The next inning with Ty batting in BMac's spot, the first pitch Flowerpot took from the Mets' pitcher was a high, inside fastball that hit the soft part of Tyler's right hand near his wrist. Zach looked at Charlie Culberson at the end of the dugout. Charlie was the team's premier utility player. Charlie could play every position. Zach nodded him towards the tunnel. Charlie looked at him. "Get me warmed up. In a hurry."

"Let's do it Cob," Charlie smiled.

Greg Maddux noticed the two. "Get Ty out and get that wrist checked out Doggie." Maddux slapped his shoulder and looked at Snit. Snit nodded.

Tyler came into the dugout at the end of the inning and pleaded his case to stay in the game. Snit left him in to catch. But it became increasing aware to the staff that his right hand was hurting through the next two innings.

The Mets tied up the game in the top of the ninth inning. Flowers' spot in the batting order was coming up to lead off the inning. He came into the dugout. "Get your ass into the locker room and get that wrist ice down," Snit growled. He looked down the bench. "Cob!"

Cob walked out of the tunnel, grabbing his batting helmet out of the rack. "Yes Skip," he smiled behind Snit. Zach had been taking extra batting practice in the cage in the tunnel near the clubhouse.

"Asshole," Snit growled.

"My wife says loveable asshole Skip." Doggie smiled at him.

The group in the living room shouted as the boys in Jack's bedroom watching on his TV celebrated. "Walk it off kid," Sean proudly smiled as Zach rounded the bases, hitting the game winning homerun.

Aaron, Dave, Merrill and Sean stayed up to welcome Zach home later that night. Dave pulled a plate out of the microwave as Sean pulled out a bowl of fruit salad from the fridge.

"Thanks guys," Zach smiled, drinking a beer. He looked at his dad. "My wife and kids?" he asked, inhaling the hotdog.

Aaron smiled. "Sound asleep. Tomorrow morning, Beth and Kim will take care of the kids' breakfast. Sleep in son." Zach smiled at him, taking a bite of the hamburger, enjoying the huge bowl of fruit salad along with the baked beans on his plate.

"After that, we're all going to church with the four of you," Aaron smiled.

"And then supporting the Lawrenceville FD at their annual pancake breakfast," Sean said. "We owe." Zach shook his head.

"We do kid," Dave smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Yes we do," Merrill added. "And helluva game Zach," he smiled. "You made Sela and my weekend with that homerun."

"Not to mention three boys," Dave smiled at Merrill. Merrill pointed at him with a smile.

**###**

**A/N: Sorry; another bit of a baseball chapter. I'm going to get you all hooked. :D**

**I have to say I've had two reviewers that have mentioned they've looked at "normal" baseball stuff and looked for Zach's name. *shakes head* That just blows me out of the water. One even told a co-worker that Zach Hotchner is her favorite baseball player. Wow. I can't say thank you enough.**

**But that said I have some explaining to do. There's some yellow highlights in my original text. JD and BMac are Josh Donaldson and Brian McCann who the Braves signed as free agents. I referenced that in a previous Zach and Caleigh story.**

**BP is batting practice. **_**Walking it off**_** like Uncle Sean said is hitting the game winner. In baseball, especially in front of the home crowd, is a big thing. You send the fans home happy. And the team happy into the clubhouse after the game.**

**FD is Fire Department. I don't think I have to explain that any more to you my loyal readers. Zach and Caleigh pay it back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hotchner family enjoyed the Palm Sunday services at St. Luke's Lutheran. Jack and Kim held the twins as Zach, Caleigh, Aaron, Beth and Sean took Holy Communion. Dave and the Dobsons took Caleigh's car to attend Mass at St. Mark's, receiving the same gift of communion. They all met up at the Lawrenceville FD building and walked in.

Zach paid for everyone's six-dollar breakfast with his own Franklin. "Keep the change Doug," he winked at the firefighter taking the money. Doug was still a member of the department after suffering a spinal cord injury saving a family in a fire. He was now in a wheelchair.

"Helluva game last night Cob," Doug smiled.

Zach smiled. "Thanks man. The team is really starting to emerge."

"We Braves' fans love it," Doug smiled, handing out tickets to the group. They all found a table to hold the group. Kim watched the twins as the rest got in line. Trev and Tay were asleep in their car seats, having got a their mid-morning snack during Pastor Tim's sermon at St. Luke's.

By the time Caleigh, Zach and Jack got back to the table, with Beth and Aaron following them, nearly twenty kids were gathered around the table. Zach smiled at them. Nate Murphy, captain of the LFD walked up. "Hey kids. Give Cob a chance to eat his breakfast."

Zach smiled at the kids, setting down his plate on the table. "I'm here with my wife, kids and my family from D.C. And Cincinnati," he smiled at Merrill and Sela. He looked at the kids. "Who knows where Cincinnati is?"

"In southern Ohio," one kid shouted out. "The Reds play there."

Zach pointed at him. "Winner, winner chicken dinner," he smiled. "You get the first picture with me in the LFD garage by the fire truck. After I eat my breakfast with my family," he smiled.

Captain Murphy smiled at the kids. "You heard the man," chasing them away from the table.

Sean looked at Zach. "Really?"

"Really," Jack said, taking a bite of his pancakes. "Get used to it." Caleigh winked at Beth with a smile.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Get used to it dad," Dave smiled. "That's your oldest son." Merrill rubbed Dave's shoulder with a smile putting his plate down.

After they finished eating, the family proudly smiled at Zach spending nearly forty minutes with each of the kids getting a picture and autograph sitting on the sideboard of the LFD fire truck that went into the cab of the truck. Each kid's picture had the logo of the LFD in the background that was on the door. Zach signed the kids' Braves' jerseys with the Sharpie that Caleigh had in her purse.

Nate looked at Zach. "Thanks man," Nate said, shaking Zach hand.

"Thank you," Zach smiled. "Caleigh and I will be eternally grateful to LFD."

"We can't thank you enough," Beth sincerely said.

"It's our honor to serve," Nate proudly smiled.

Sean smiled at him. "I'm Uncle Sean. Thank you for what your department did back then." He shook his head. "You and LFD were huge for Zach and Caleigh. And this family appreciates it."

Nate shook his head. "We were doing our job."

Zach introduced Nate to the rest of his family. "Holy shit," Nate said. "Talk about serving," he said shaking Aaron and Dave's hand.

"Thanks Nate for taking care of my kids," Dave sincerely smiled.

"We were doing our job Agent Rossi," Nate smiled back.

Merrill deeply rubbed his shoulder. "Just like us," Merrill smiled, shaking his hand.

"And I'm just Uncle Dave," Rossi winked at Nate.

"Oh no Nate," Sean smiled. "He's the Big Dog." Nate laughed.

-00CM00-

Getting back home, the kids woke up from their nap. After changing dirty diapers, the two of them were up on the knees, rocking back and forth at Lexie and Molly watching over them, challenging them with their happy smiles.

Caleigh looked at Sela. "Don't say it," she growled. Sela laughed.

Zach looked at the group. "Dinner plans? I do have a true day off tomorrow. And we're not flying Monday thank God. But I've got to work tonight and get there a bit earlier." Aaron looked at him. "The Braves called up Alex Jackson, the catcher at Gwinnett to back me up. Flowerpot can't go for a couple of days. I've got to get Ajax zeroed in. Because you all are here, Doggie is doing most of it. But I've still got to get there."

Merrill and Aaron smiled at him. "You're cooking chicken tomorrow night," Merrill smiled. "Like only you can. You go to work tonight. Your dad and I know your tricks with pork chops."

Zach looked at them. "I'll need an extra Weber."

Sean rubbed his shoulder. "Pedro and I are close kid." Zach smiled at him.

Aaron looked at Zach. "Who's pitching tonight?"

Zach smiled. "Max Fried. He's this close," Zach smiled, holding up two fingers barely apart.

Aaron looked at him. "The kids are buying into Doggie's system?"

"Yeah," Zach smiled.

Jack looked at Aaron. "Go," he smiled. Jack took off to meet up with Rashad and Miguel.

"Bike helmet Jack," Beth chided.

"Got it Beth!" Jack shouted heading out the door. Zach rubbed Beth's shoulder with a smile.

After dinner, the family watched the game together. Freddie Freeman, Zach and Ronald Acuńa the Braves rookie phenom all homered. Fried throw a one hit shutout through seven innings, throwing only eighty pitches. The young studs in the bullpen, completely in with Doggie's system were spot on with Zach. They shut down the Mets powerful hitters.

Zach walked into the darkened home save for the kitchen. Aaron, Dave, Sean and Merrill were waiting on him. Aaron pulled out the plate of leftovers from the microwave as Dave pulled out the bottle of Canadian whiskey, shaking it at Zach. "Yes Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "I'm in."

Zach ate the leftovers enjoying a few drinks with the guys nursing a scotch. Merrill smiled at him. "We can't do too much though."

Zach, Aaron, Sean and Dave looked at him. "Breakfast is at Rose's Diner tomorrow morning on me and Sela. They're expecting us at ten-thirty." He smiled at Zach. "They want to see the kids."

Zach drained his drink and shoved the glass at Dave. "One more quickie Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"I raised you right," Dave smiled, touching up the scotch glasses as well.

Zach looked at his dad. Aaron immediately read his son. "Talk to me son." He looked around the kitchen. "Talk to us."

-00CM00-

Rose and Chet smiled at the crew that walked into their diner the next morning, greeting them all. Rose smiled at the kids sleeping in their carseats and looked at Caleigh. "Can I just hold one?" Rose begged.

Caleigh smiled and took Tay out of her carseat, handing her to Rose. "Hi angel," Rose cooed, holding her close. Zach winked at Caleigh.

"I thought we were here for breakfast," Jack softly grumbled.

"Dude," Sean said.

"I'm hungry Uncle Sean," Jack fired back.

Chet shook his head with a smile, looking at Jack. "Some things don't change."

Zach smiled at Chet. "I could pile on."

Chet smiled. "That's a given with you." Zach and Jack shared a high five as the group took their seats and Chet headed into the kitchen.

With the Georgia summer heat kicking in, Zach enjoyed an afternoon in the pool with Jack. Rashad and Miguel, getting home from school, quickly joined that party.

Beth smiled at Caleigh. "That's fun to see."

"Yeah, it is," Caleigh smiled. "Zach loves it as much as the boys."

Beth looked at her. "How often are they down here?"

Caleigh smiled. "Now that the weather is turning warm? Just about every day. It's so good for Miguel. And with Gabby here, I can work with him. Or Zach can when he has a day off."

Sela, doing dinner prep with Beth and Kim in the kitchen looked at Caleigh. "He was very receptive of me the other night. That surprised me."

Caleigh shook her head. "That's autistics. Especially ones that function at Miguel's level. Because he trusts Jack and Rashad implicitly, you were an easy buy in," she smiled.

Kim looked at Caleigh. "It's that black and white with autistics?"

Caleigh smiled. "Actually Kim, the outside world is very gray to them." Kim looked at her. "The bottom line for them is they know what is normal for them and the regimen they need. If they have that, they are good with a little curve ball. Jack has told them about you all. Miguel bought in." Kim looked at Caleigh. "So that made that normal; steady in his world. Autistics need that. Miguel has that here."

Caleigh looked at the ladies in the kitchen. "Miguel took his first intelligence test last week," she smiled. "His scores compared to Zach's."

Kim looked at Caleigh. "Holy shit! The MBA certified Civil Engineer?"

Caleigh smiled. "Welcome to autism. The communication part sucks." Caleigh rubbed Kim's shoulder. "That's why Zach and I love him. And will push him. Miguel is going to be another autistic who will break that spectrum. And the stigmatism. He just needs to learn how to communicate more. I'll say it again. Zach and I will continue to push that with him. And work with him." She pointed out to the pool area. "Zach is challenging Miguel again to speak. That's what he needs."

Sela rubbed Caleigh's shoulder. "I'll say it again. You two are special."

Caleigh shook her head. "We just care for that kid Sela. He's so special and so close to breaking barriers. And Zach and I both know it."

"Got that," Kim smiled.

Beth rubbed Caleigh's shoulder. "Why Aaron and I are so proud of you two."

"Thanks Beth," Caleigh sincerely smiled.

Tay and Trev woke from their afternoon nap upstairs howling for a diaper change and their dinner. "That's on us," Beth smiled at Kim.

"I'll stick in the cheesy potatoes," Sela smiled.

"I'll chase my husband's arse out of the pool," Caleigh smiled. "I know he's got to get the grills going."

Aaron and Merrill gave the boys another half hour in the pool together while Sean helped Zach get the chicken cooking. Aaron walked to the side of the pool. "Sorry guys."

The boys farted around for five more minutes and then got out, using the outside pool shower to get rinsed off, taking care of Lex and Molly as well. Drying off, Miguel looked at Jack. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," Jack grumbled.

Pulling on their t-shirts, putting their slides on, Miguel and Rashad said good-bye to the visitors. Miguel shared fist bumps with them. "Be special Miguel," Dave smiled. Dave got the Rossi point back. "You rock kid," Dave smiled.

Rashad hugged Beth. "We'll all miss you. Mom and dad too."

"Back at all of you," Beth said, kissing his head. "You and your family are special to our family as well."

"Mine too," Miguel said. He rubbed Beth's arm.

Sela and Kim looked at Caleigh. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Hun?" Sela asked.

Caleigh shook her head and whispered. "That's as close to a hug anyone in Miguel's circle of people that he accepts will get."

Aaron crouched down and stuck out his hand to Miguel. "See you soon my friend," he smiled. Miguel looked Aaron in the eyes. And then shook his hand. Caleigh shook her head, wiping tears with Kim and Sela rubbing her back with their arm around her.

The group enjoyed a wonderful meal and family night. But it ended early.

-00CM00-

By six the next morning, every shower in the home was getting a workout. Caleigh had the twenty-cup pot of coffee rolling. Moesha tapped on the glass patio door. Caleigh opened it, letting the dogs out. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you make breakfast," Moesha smiled. "I don't have to be to work until nine this morning. And Josh can get Rashad off to school. What's on the menu?" Gabby came in the door ten seconds later and walked into the kitchen.

"I've got the kids," she smiled, putting her purse in the pantry.

Beth came out of her and Aaron's bedroom. Gabby smiled at her, handing a barely awake Trev to her. Aaron smiled at the scene coming out of Zach and Caleigh's bedroom, using their shower.

By six-thirty, Aaron and Beth were feeding their grandchildren their baby food breakfast of peaches and bananas while eating the breakfast sliders of fried egg, bacon and cheese on a toasted hamburger bun that Caleigh and Mo had made. Trev tried to grab at Beth's sandwich. "I'll share with you a year from now," she smiled, kissing his head.

Jack walked in with Dave, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "This totally sucks."

"Yup Uncle Dave," Jack agreed.

"Fifty five days Jack," Zach smiled, frying more bacon.

"Bro?"

"Fifty-five more days and you're flying down here to spend the rest of June with us. That starts with a ten-day home stand where you get put to work. After that, it includes a business trip to D.C., to touch base with dad and Beth," Zach winked. "And then on to Wrigley and then CitiField."

"Wrigley and NYC?" Jack smiled.

Dave looked at Jack, taking a drink of his coffee. "Lucky shit."

Sean pointed at Dave. "And I'm cooking for you two one night when you're in NYC."

"It gets better," Jack smiled at Dave.

"Rub it in," Dave said, taking a bite of his breakfast along with another sip of coffee.

Aaron smiled at Jack, eating his slider, holding Tay. "After that buddy, Beth and I fly down here and we join Zach, Caleigh and the kids on the Braves' family flight to Cleveland for the All-Star game. Provided your brother makes the All-Star team," he winked.

"That's a no brainer," Merrill smiled. He looked at Jack. "It sounds bud like you have a helluva summer planned." He looked at Zach. "Cleveland is four hour drive."

"Got you already covered," Zach smiled. "Including hotel."

Jack looked at Zach. "And maybe something more?" he smiled.

"It's a ride bro; a long one," Zach smiled with a wink.

"I get it," Jack winked back.

Aaron and Beth looked at the boys. "I'm not telling," Zach fiendishly smiled.

"Neither am I," Jack smiled at them.

The good-byes in the driveway forty-five minutes later were tough as usual. Gabby had the twins wrapped in their blankets for the chilly April morning as they got passed around. "Love you my niece," Jack smiled, kissing Tay. He handed her to Dave and got Molly into the Traverse, wiping away a tear.

Zach snagged him back out of the vehicle. "Jack, I meant want I said. Spend some time on the trip I know is going to be brutal for all of you making a countdown calendar on your tablet. Fifty-five days. I promise." Jack hugged him. Zach pulled him off the ground to hug him deeply as Sean and Kim got in the vehicle.

Zach got Jack into the backseat with Sean, Kim and Molly. He and Caleigh hugged Merrill and Sela again as Beth and Aaron got a few more seconds with their grandchildren. Zach shook his head. "You two will never, ever begin to know what you two being here this weekend has meant to us."

Sela smiled at Zach. "Yes we do." She hugged Caleigh and got in.

"Why we came," Merrill smiled. He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Step up; it's time for you to lead with words," he said, looking Zach in the eye.

"Thanks Merrill," Zach smiled, shaking his hand.

Dave kissed the twins good-bye and got in to be Aaron's co-pilot in the front passenger seat. "Love you Uncle Dave," Zach and Caleigh said together.

"Love you both too," Dave smiled back.

Beth and Aaron handed the kids to their parents. "Love you," Beth smiled, hugging Zach and Caleigh.

"Love you too," Caleigh smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too grandma," Zach smiled, giving her a kiss. Beth winked at him, understanding his words. It was Zach's buy-in to Beth being a total part of the Hotchner family.

Aaron pulled Caleigh into a hug as she held Tay. "Good-bye my ladies," he said, kissing Tay and then Caleigh. "I love and will miss you both."

"Back at ya dad," Caleigh smiled.

Aaron hugged Zach with his grandson in his arms, hugging them both. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad. Drive safe. Please let us know when you get home."

"Promise son." Aaron looked into Zach's eyes.

"Promise dad," Zach smiled. "Thank you."

**XXX**

**A/N: **_**And we're not flying Monday thank God.**_** The biggest thing about baseball teams that I have NEVER understood.**

**When a team has a day off after a home game, but has an away game scheduled the next day after that day off, they fly out after the game they just completed. Geez, give the players a day home with their families. And if the first game is a day game, I get it. But if it's a night game? Fly in the morning of the game. And I've talked to lots of baseball peeps. They have no explanation except to say it involves possible flight delays with the team getting there late.**

**Rockie rant done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How to wrap up a story title. With subtle hints that were dropped in the last chapter.**

**And gee, how well did a family eat this weekend? :D**

Chapter 5

Infield batting practice was done for the Braves before their series opener with the Diamondbacks of Arizona on Tuesday. Like always, the players were in the clubhouse, milling around their cafeteria, getting a bite to eat. And like always, the coaches soon joined the group.

Yet, as they were all eating, they noticed the entire clubhouse staff filter in. Snit looked at his coaching staff sharing a table. They all shrugged or shook their heads.

Zach was sharing his usual table corner table with Andy and Freddie Freeman. Zach rose out of his chair and walked into the center of the room. Freddie winked at Minnie. "It's about god damn time," he whispered.

"Ya think Freddo?" Minnie whispered back.

"Can I have your attention please," Zach said, standing in the middle of the cafeteria. The support staff started to head off. "No," he said to them. "All of you." They filtered back in, looking at each other.

Zach looked at his slides and then lifted his head. "We need to talk. All of us." He shook his head. "And I know I'm the last guy in this room you expect to hear that from." He looked around the room. "There's a reason for that. Which I'll get to soon."

Zach walked up to the table with Acuǹa, Johan Comargo and Ozzie Albies sitting together with Franco Garcia, the Braves' club translator for the Latin American players. "¿Puedo tomar esta silla?" The four Latinos smiled at each other. Zach had never used his Spanish skills before, pulling the chair away from the table. He put it in the middle of the room, turned it around and sat down on it backwards with his arms on the back of the chair.

He looked around the room. "Sunday night after the game, I came home to four of the most influential men in my life standing around in our kitchen. The most important of them being my dad." Zach looked at his hands and then around the room. "My dad is my hero. And my role model on how to be a leader. He's the Unit Chief of an elite group of FBI agents." Zach shook his head with a smile. "Dad isn't a rah-rah type leader. He does it quietly and solely by example. His team gets it. He looked me in the eye and said 'talk to me'."

"But as I was talking with him, and the other three men that have influenced me so much, I realized I was talking to the wrong people." Zach looked around the room.

"I tell all of you what I told them. That series win last weekend was huge. We're in a tough division with teams loaded with talent. And if we want to satisfy our hunger, we've got to win games against division opponents."

Zach paused. "Was the series against Philly tough? Damn right it was. But we responded. And we won a big series this past weekend."

He looked at his teammates. "We all know how long the baseball season is. We're going to have lows like we had in Philly. And we're going to have highs like last weekend." He looked at them all. "The season is a journey. We do that journey together."

Zach looked around. "That's why we are so blessed with Snit and the rest of the coaching staff. They keep us together as a team. But guys, each one of us has to pledge to each other, right here and right now that if we are hungry enough to want to get to our goal, we journey together. That includes the clubhouse staff," he said and looked at the cafeteria staff to "and to all those that support us. If you are hungry, we journey together."

Zach got off the chair, pushing it back to its place. "I haven't said that much at one time since my wedding reception," he said, shaking his head.

"I can second that," Minnie smiled.

Brian McCann walked into the middle of the room, slapping Cob on the shoulder as he walked back to his table. "Cob is right guys. I've been there. To that promised land we are all hungry for. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. But we have to do it together. Let's keep at it and take care of business on the journey."

The team went into the locker room to get ready for the game. Zach read the one text on his phone. _Hi son. Home safe. Sean, Kim, Merrill and Sela heading out in a bit to their redeye flights back home._

A day later, there were two large boxes in the middle of the Braves' clubhouse. There were new t-shirts and long-sleeve thermals with the words _We Journey Together_. Freddie winked at Nick Markakis and Ender Inciarte. "It was our turn to buy," Ender smiled, winking back.

-00CM00-

The Atlanta Braves organization the next two weeks made some _big_ moves. They signed Acuńa to an eight-year contract worth one hundred million dollars in salary and incentives. Five days later, they signed Ozzie Albies to a seven-year deal. Another two weeks later, Freddie Freeman and Dansby Swanson had long-term deals as well. Minnie got his a day later.

Two days later, Aaron slid the keycard into the door of the hotel room he was sharing with Dave in the afternoon. The entire team had worked tirelessly for three days to help the Denver PD catch a serial killer who had dropped nine bodies in less than two weeks. The team pulled an all-nighter helping Denver PD apprehend the suspect earlier that morning.

Opening the door and walking in, Aaron looked at Dave, sitting in a chair, his feet up on his bed with his shoes off, drinking a scotch with the TV on. Hotch looked at him. "You're the one who hammered me over the head the team needed sleep and you're watching TV?"

"It's ESPN's Baseball Tonight," Dave pointed.

"So?"

"Aaron, there is something going on down in Atlanta. And Zach isn't in the mix."

"He hasn't said anything to me," Aaron yawned, pulling his tie loose.

"Aaron, they've locked up every player except Zach."

"Dave," Aaron said. "I haven't heard anything from Zach. If he was worried about something like that, he would have told me. And honestly, he doesn't tell me much about the back dealings of his career. He leaves that to Jose. So do I." He smiled, taking the glass of scotch Dave offered.

Karl Ravech, the host of the daily afternoon baseball program on the sports network, looked into the camera after the show came out of a commercial break. He looked at the two sitting at the desk with him. Alex Rodriquez, a former star with the New York Yankees and Buster Olney, a highly respected baseball reporter.

"Let's go to Atlanta guys. Alex Anthopoulos, the Braves' GM has been making some big time long-term signings."

"He's telling the NL East and the rest of baseball that this is his team along with re-signing Markakis and bringing Brian McCann and Josh Donaldson in as free agents," Rodriquez said.

"But guys," Ravech said. "There's one part missing."

Dave looked at Aaron. "You listening to this?" Aaron shook his head, hanging up his suit in his boxers and white t-shirt.

Olney looked at Ravech. "You're right Karl. Zach Hotchner is the straw that turns the drink in Atlanta. And all my sources say there is nothing going on with him."

"I heard that," Aaron yawned. He drained his drink, putting the glass on the counter by the TV. "But that's not my worry. That worry is my son's and his agent." He yawned again. "I'm heading to bed."

-00CM00-

Two weeks later on a Monday, the team was assembled in the Round Table Room for their usual morning briefing. Section Chief Cruz was there as well for his monthly update with the team. Getting ready to walk out of his office, Aaron's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"Zach? Is something wrong?"

"No dad, we're all fine. I just thought I should give you a heads up."

Garcia looked at her laptop. "It's ten oh one," she whispered.

Morgan looked at Dave. "Rossi, what's going on?"

"He didn't say a word to me," Dave said.

"He's never late," Emily said.

A couple minutes later, Tara looked around the table. "He's now five minutes late?" she softly said.

Everyone looked at Reid. "Sorry, I'm trying to not keep track of things like that with the team."

"Like that's happening," Emily snarked.

Aaron blew into the room and sat down next to Dave. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Everything OK Aaron?" Cruz asked.

Dave looked at Aaron. "You OK?"

Aaron looked at him. "Honestly Dave, my head is spinning right now."

"Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Sorry JJ," Hotch said. "Not what you think. I'm fine. I won't pass out on the floor again. I'm just digesting some news."

"Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch looked at him. "Zach just called me." Dave and the team looked at him. "Sorry, nothing to worry about. They're all fine," he said to his team. And then shook his head.

"Aaron?" Dave softly asked.

"My oldest son just informed me that the Atlanta Braves are holding a press conference this afternoon to announce his contract extension. A ten year one worth thirity-one million a year guaranteed plus incentives."

"Wow!" Emily smiled.

"Holy shit," Morgan added.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Forgive me if my head is still in a fog that my oldest son is going to be making that much money a year."

"You're forgiven," Cruz smiled. JJ pointed at him with a smile.

Hotch looked at Dave. "You don't want to know the kicker."

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"They wanted to top Mike Trout's deal with the Angels."

"Richest contract in baseball," Reid spouted. "Thirty-three point five million a year. Zach's is now the second biggest."

"Do I want to know Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch smiled. "Probably not. You'd disown him." Dave looked at Aaron. "Dad, I'd have been happy with ten million a year," Aaron said, recounting his conversation with Zach. "I'm not in it for the money. I just want to play baseball and get that gold trophy."

"Thank you Jose," Dave said.

Morgan looked at Dave. "I think you can cancel your college fund for the twins," Derek smiled.

"That was spot on excellent snark," Emily pointed at Morgan. "Stick with me kid."

"Kid? Don't give me your sorry ass crap Prentiss," Morgan fired back. Cruz winked at Hotch with a smile.

Aaron smiled at his team. "Thank you all for bringing me back down to earth."

Dave rubbed Aaron's back. "Aaron, I think your son and daughter are about to make one helluva difference in this world with the two foundations they've formed."

Hotch smiled at Dave. "That's what Zach said." Dave rubbed his back more. "And I cannot be more proud of them both right now."

"You should be Hotch," Tara smiled.

That afternoon, the team gathered again to watch the news conference. Alex Anthopoulos made his comments and then looked at Zach. Zach looked at the reporters. "Sorry folks, I need a timeout." He looked at Tay sitting in his lap. "Taylor, this is your toy," Zach said, waving the toy at her. He pointed at the mic in front of him. "That's daddy's toy." Taylor took her toy in one hand and tried to reach at the mic again with the other hand.

Zach shook his head. "She takes after her mother." Caleigh shook her head with a smile as Trev, sitting in her lap, happily chewing on his toy, babbled as well.

"Someone else thinks he has the mic," Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"Welcome to my world," Zach smiled. "I can't win at home. But I sure did with the Braves." He continued his comments, thanking the Braves organization for the contract extension. He and Alex then started taking questions.

Kevin Alpin, the Braves' reporter for the Atlanta radio sports station smiled at Zach and Anthopoulos, asking the third question. "Zach, does the new deal include a guarantee for a certain batboy?"

"Absolutely," Alex smiled. "That's the first thing Jose hammered us over the head for," he smiled at Compos.

Zach looked at the reporters. "They both have learned to fear the Hotchner glare." Caleigh laughed. A team in a room in Quantico laughed as well. "But Jack hasn't perfected dad's Hotchner glare and his contract only runs through the first five years."

Alpin looked at Zach with a smile. "OK. I'll bite."

Zach smiled. "Jack starts college in five years. No more batboy for him."

"Thank you Zach," Dave snarled.

"Rossi?" Morgan said.

"Bring it home Zach," Dave said. "Jack will be driving in three years."

"Beth and I thank you for that reminder," Aaron growled. The rest of team in the Round Table room snickered.

"Cob?" Alpin asked. "The Hotchner glare?"

Zach smiled. "That's an extended family inside joke." The group in the Round Table room snickered more. "Dad learned his infamous glare from Darth Vader. Those of us that know him are eternally gratefully that he hasn't joined the dark side of the Force to do the throat constriction."

Alpin shook his head with a smile. "May the Force be with you."

"With dad and his glare, it's needed. That's where Uncle Dave and his Yoda influence comes in," Zach smiled. Caleigh laughed more. Zach looked at the reporters. "Yes, it's that big of an inside family joke." The group in the Round Table room laughed along with the Braves' press contingent.

A certain lady in Lower Canaan, Ohio was watching the news conference as well with her sheriff husband. She tapped out a text to Caleigh.

_Zach spot on with Jack and the glare. Crawling and beginning to teethe. Good luck! Hehehehehehe And Congrats! Luvs ya all!_

Epilogue

Two weeks later, Garcia blew into the Bullpen as the team was enjoying their lunch. Derek and Emily were there. "Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Please whistle," Penelope said.

"Garcia?"

"Just do it," she said. "To get Hotch and Rossi down here."

"Hotch!" Morgan said. He and Dave came out of their offices.

Garcia looked at her tablet. The team feared the worst. A new case. Garcia looked at them. "Oh no, it's not what you think," she smiled.

Hotch and Rossi joined the group. "Sir," Garcia said, looking at Hotch, "I was on my lunch break and on my own electronics. So I was checking social media. But this news is just amazing!"

"Spit it out Mama," Morgan said.

"I follow the Gary Sinise Foundation on Facebook. They do amazing work supporting the military, first responders and their families."

"I saw something around the holidays last year on Twitter about his Foundation taking kids to Disney World," Tara said. "I follow him on Twitter."

"I saw that too," JJ added. "They were kids who had lost a parent serving in the military."

"They call it Snowball Express," Garcia smiled.

"They also do a Soaring Valor weekend for the last remaining survivors of World War II," Reid added. "The Foundation flies them to New Orleans to see the World War II Museum, teaming up each veteran with a high school student." JJ and Emily looked at him. "What? I do occasionally look at the internet." Emily shook her head.

"Gary does amazing work with his foundation," Rossi said.

"Gary?" Hotch asked.

"I met him when I was in SoCal writing my book after you pulled me in on the Tommy Yates case. We've stayed in touch."

"My favorite," Penelope smiled, "is their RISE program. The Foundation builds smart homes for service members that have lost limbs making the home accessible to handle their physical challenges."

"I was at the dedication for the one in Woodbridge a few years back for Lance Corporal Chad Dumont," Dave smiled, pointing at Garcia. The team looked at him. "Gary invited me. I got his Foundation to help support New Directions."

"Thank you Rossi," Emily smiled. Dave pointed at her.

Hotch looked at Garcia. "To the point."

Garcia smiled and pulled up the video on Facebook. Gary Sinise smiled. "I'm honored to be in Atlanta today to announce that the Gary Sinise Foundation has now teamed up with the HAND Foundation started and supported by Zach and Caleigh Hotchner and Andy and Victoria Minton." The two couples and their children were standing around him.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "The kids are already paying it forward," he smiled.

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch smiled.

-00CM00-

Later that afternoon, after batting practice was completed at SunTrust Park for the Braves and Colorado Rockies, Zach, Andy and Gary Sinise stood at the edge of the tunnel going into the Braves' dugout. Zach and Andy were already in uniform along with Maddog, ready to head to the bullpen to get Andy warmed-up, being the starting pitcher. They watched Blooper, the Braves' mascot, playing catch with a girl around ten and her younger brother. The boy was wearing a replica of Zach's jersey. The girl was wearing Andy's jersey. A few feet in front of them, a desert camo uniformed member of the US Air Force was smiling at one of the Braves' PR reps.

The PR rep nodded at the soldier to go up the dugout steps as Blooper threw the ball over the kids' heads. The kids both turned to chase it. And saw the ball roll into the hands of their uniformed dad they hadn't seen since last September. Zach, Andy and Gary smiled at the happy reunion. "Thanks guys for letting me in on this," Sinise smiled.

"Oh there's more Gary," Andy smiled. "You might want to come out to the bullpen and warm-up with Cob and me." Sinise looked at him.

Zach smiled. "You and Master Sergeant Carpenter are throwing out the first ball tonight to Andy and me."

Greg Maddox rubbed Sinise's shoulder. "You do some damn good things with my boys."

Sinise smiled. "That's the plan."

Zach and Andy went up the steps to meet the family and sign some jerseys on their way to the bullpen. Andrea, the daughter looked at Zach in his full catcher gear with his catcher's mask pulled up on top of his safety helmet. "I'm a softball player. Fast pitch. I'm a pitcher."

Zach smiled. "Say no more."

He walked towards the outfield a bit, turned and then crouched into his catcher's stance, pulling his catcher's mask over his face. Andy winked at the girl. "Give him the heater," he smiled as Blooper handed her a ball.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: The last scene, minus Maddog, Sinise or my FF peeps with the homecoming for dad with his kids happened last Friday night at SunTrust Park. I cried through the video. And had to include it.**

**Throwing out the first pitch is a baseball ceremonial thing to start a game. It's a tradition. YouTube Joe Mantegna doing it at Chicago Cubs' games.**

**If you do not know about the very amazing work the Gary Sinise Foundation does, please get to Google now. Gary Sinise and his support of the military with his Lt. Dan Band along with the work his foundation does is simply humbling. And if you are so inclined at the Foundation website, hit the contribute button. Or if you are a big Amazon buyer, you can support the Foundation through their "smile" program. Bottom line my friends – support this amazing man and his foundation's work.**

**I've known from the start of this FF series that I wanted to link up Zach with Gary and his foundation. Like I've told all of you time and time again, I've got a plan. A long-term writing plan. I finally checked off another box.**

**And set up another check off box story for later this year. :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorite and following alerts. You keep me going.**

**And you humble me.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
